


My Worst Habit is You

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day Three: Living Together</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Worst Habit is You

When Blaine had first suggested moving in together, six months previously, Sebastian’s first thought had been, unsurprisingly,  _sex_. All those glorious new places that would just have to be christened; he’d need to write a list of where they should start.  _Maybe the kitchen - or the bathroom?_ His thoughts had been cut off by Blaine clearing his throat, giving him a stern look, despite the fond smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Stop thinking about sex.” Sebastian had shut him up with a kiss, and his protests had soon been forgotten.

 

Living together, it turned out, was significantly less fun than they had hoped. Suddenly, there were bills that somehow had to be split between two people with separate bank accounts; not to mention their opposing schedules that meant that rigorous cuddle sessions, let alone sex marathons, were not as commonplace as they might have liked. They bickered constantly, arguments ranging from serious to ridiculous in a matter of seconds.

 

Weekends were usually the best: lazy morning kisses and breakfast in bed; out for dinner or drinks before stumbling back to the apartment, hands roaming pleasantly; long afternoons curled up on the couch on a rainy day, with an old movie playing before them. 

 

However, weekends were also the times when the little bad habits that everyone possesses, Blaine and Sebastian being no exception, came to light. Blaine was terrible for leaving things out of the fridge, simply stacking groceries up on the kitchen counter until Sebastian found them, often starting to sour in the warm air. He had given Blaine more than one lecture on how to open the fridge door and put things inside of it, to which the shorter man had responded with a haughty glare. Blaine had then proceeded to prove for ten dollars that yes, he totally could fit inside of it. 

 

Sebastian, on the other hand, had the tendency to accidentally (on purpose) forget that he no longer had help to clean up after him like he had done as a child, and therefore would have to do it himself. Blaine would scoop up his laundry which he’d dumped in the corner of the bedroom, tossing it in his face and growling that he was not a maid service. Sebastian’s crack about how screwing the help had always been a fantasy of his didn’t go down particularly well either.

 

That particular Saturday, Blaine was staring at their bedroom in distaste, wondering just how he was supposed to get through to his boyfriend, who was humming to himself softly as he pottered around the living room. 

 

“Sebastian!”  
The other man looked up, joining Blaine at the door of their bedroom. “Yeah?” he asked, frowning slightly. To him, the bedroom looked as it always did: bed unmade, covers strewn back; clothes littered across the armchair and floor. He’d never understood the point of making a bed considering twelve hours or so later, you’d be in it again.

 

“Are you serious right now?” Blaine snapped, arms folded across his chest as he glared up at him. “Look at this!”  
Sebastian hesitated, glancing between the bedroom and his clearly pissed off boyfriend. Except, he knew that look. He  _loved_  that look. Because sometimes when Blaine got really angry, his angry would border on horny, and suddenly Sebastian was very good at fixing everything.

 

As enthusiastic as he was, Blaine was usually quite content to let Sebastian take control in the bedroom (or kitchen, bathroom, living room…) and follow his lead as they moved together. But occasionally, it was like something would snap inside of him and Sebastian would find himself pinned to the nearest surface, with no will or way to get free. Sebastian still hadn’t figured out quite what it was that triggered this, some kind of pent up frustration he assumed, but who was he to deny Blaine his way of release? 

 

Which is how he found himself, not long after, with his face pressed against the wall of their living room; Blaine, four fingers deep in his ass.   
“Turn around,” Blaine whispered lowly as he slipped them out to a whine of protest from Sebastian. He slipped his hands under Sebastian’s thighs, hoisting him up; the taller man locking his legs around him tightly. 

 

Blaine was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for, his height barely impacting the power of his upper body strength. Where Sebastian was tall and wiry, Blaine was compact but well-built, allowing him to be able to support his boyfriend in such a position without too much difficulty.

 

The muscles in Blaine’s biceps were taut as he held Sebastian up, pushing the head of his cock against his entrance, his eyes dark and blown.   
“Blaine, please, come on,” Sebastian whimpered, flushed all the way down his torso as he waited for the stretch, arms wrapped around Blaine’s neck.   
No one else had ever made Sebastian beg like Blaine Anderson. 

 

Blaine thrust up, filling him in one stroke, Sebastian’s groans bouncing off the other walls and back to them.   
“So good, baby,” Blaine murmured against his lips as he dove in for a messy kiss, a clash of tongue and teeth. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back in again; the frames on the wall rattling with each thrust. 

 

Sebastian could feel Blaine’s arms shaking a little from the pressure of holding him up, the curve of his biceps flexing as he ground his hips in small, tight circles before pulling out and pushing back in again with increased vigor. And fuck, if the sight of Blaine, curls free, sweat pooled in his collarbone, wasn’t one of the hottest things Sebastian had ever seen.

 

“Stop teasing,” Sebastian begged hoarsely as Blaine paused, the tip of his cock close to slipping out completely. He struggled desperately in the position he was in to fuck himself down onto Blaine’s cock, but he was locked too tight to move. He managed to open his eyes long enough to note the flicker of a devilish grin cross Blaine’s face and he knew him well enough to know that it would only get worse from that point. 

 

Blaine set up a relentless rhythm, pounding into him ruthlessly, panting out little  _uh uh_  noises against the crook of his neck. But Blaine knew Sebastian, knew his body, and he knew without a word being passed between them that he was close. And Blaine was definitely not done with him yet.

 

In one swift movement, he slipped out and dropped his grip on Sebastian’s legs, sending the two of them tumbling to the floor with a thump. Sebastian whimpered, hips bucking fruitlessly against the air, ass clenching and unclenching around nothing. 

 

“Stop moving,” Blaine commanded quietly but firmly, repositioning himself between Sebastian’s legs before throwing them over his shoulders. He reached out to grip tightly around the base of Sebastian’s cock as he slipped his tongue past the ring of muscle, twisting in slowly. 

 

Sebastian bit down on his lip so hard that he was sure he’d burst the skin, hands fisting into the rug beneath them as he forced himself to stay still, his body completely at Blaine’s command. He was so painfully close, teetering on the edge of his orgasm, the addition of two fingers around Blaine’s tongue only making it worse. 

 

Suddenly, Sebastian understood. Somewhere in his fucked out, mush of a brain, Sebastian figured out what Blaine wanted. “I’m sorry, B,” he panted, his mouth dry. “I’ll clean up next time, promise.”

 

Sebastian let out a rush of breath as Blaine’s head popped up from between his legs, a triumphant smile on his face. He loosened his grip on Sebastian’s cock, jerking him off in a quick strokes, flicking his thumb over the head; the fingers of his other hand still fucking into him. 

 

It didn’t take long before Sebastian was coming in thick spurts, his mouth open in a silent scream as he stuttered against the floor before flopping down spent. Blaine grunted, shuffling forward on his knees and wrapping a hand around his own cock, fucking into his first half a dozen times before he was spilling over Sebastian’s already messy torso, murmurs of his name falling from his lips. 

 

Blaine collapsed at Sebastian’s side with a huff, raising his head onto his hands after a moment to look at his boyfriend with a dazed smile. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked carefully.  
Sebastian cracked one eye open, chuckling softly, taking in Blaine’s soft and warm expression. As wild as Blaine could get, his true nature always came back when they were finished, his need to care kicking in.

 

“I’m good,” Sebastian grinned lazily, dragging him down for a soft kiss. “Although I’m not sure that’s going to encourage me to tidy up,” he admitted with a wink.  
Blaine’s cheeks coloured a little, ducking his head to rest it on Sebastian’s shoulder. He trailed his finger through the drying mess on Sebastian’s body, lifting it to the other man’s lips for him to suck off slowly. Sebastian’s tongue flicked over the pad of his finger, sending a shiver down Blaine’s spine, his cock managing a twitch of interest. 

 

“Shower?” Blaine suggested, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn.  
Sebastian hummed in agreement, although made no signs as if he were about to move. “Give a man a chance to regain control over his limbs first, would you?” he teased.  
Blaine laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s pulse point before he would have to drag the both of them to the bathroom. “I love you.”

 

Because at the end of the day, of course they had a lot of little bad habits. But, whether they’d admit to it or not, Blaine and Sebastian’s worst habit was their complete inability to resist one another, any way, anytime, anywhere. Or, maybe, that was their best one.


End file.
